I REMEMBER EVERYTHING
by Cutetyhil
Summary: A few memories for her were unforgettable, remaining ever vivid and heartwarming..She could recall everything that brought her immense happiness and that filled her life with the sense of being she was apart of someone's life and heart..the unbreakable bond she had with him.


**BEYBLADE**

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **I REMEMBER...everything.**

 **DUH! Hi! hello everyone. So I just thought of posting an another one shot that I wrote a few months ago and maybe this could be moving plot..WEll, again like how Hil was hurted in "Afflicted heart", so here I m just gonna compensate it and she' s gonna rule the capped boy's heart...**

 **This is completely Hil's POV as you might know my fav characters being Tyson and Hilary!**

 **Okay the, ENJOY!**

I don't know what this feeling is called, this heavy sensation, sudden adrenaline that is poured. I don't understand why my eyes can't move to look anywhere and they are fixated at you, why you had to enchant me in the first place?..I doubt if those were the hints you dropped that you felt the same way about me.

 _Would you allow me to creep on your bed if I were afraid?_

 _Would you brush my forehead when I m down?'_

 _Would you whisper anything in my ears that just sound great?_

 _Would you smirk at me when I was fluster or frown?_

Maybe..

I remember that day, that distinct evening, when you gently removed my jacket and placed yours on my shoulders when the cold breezes around the sea shore blew. I could feel my heat plummeting, and a heavy feeling over my chest and your fragrance in the jacket was all that I sniffled whole night..

I remember the unmeant yet the much meant brushes of our shoulders, the warm whispers of yours in your sleep..I wish if I could wrap around you without any hesitation, any shame, any queer sensation..

I remember the times we fought, when the noses brushed, cheeks blushed, and sometimes by blood rushed and I gently hushed about the event later..

I could see you when I stare at the roses of the gardens, could feel you in my dreams, and most of all, I treasured the memories of last summer, when I slept on your shoulder and your hand wrapped around my waist..

I remember you entering flustered in my room when I was struggling zipping the gown and your gesture if you could, in a nestled coy manner..and how I nodded looking down, yet feeling your profound stare at the mirror at which I was facing, when you were standing at my back, gently zipping up..

I remember us crying on our shoulders providing the profound warmth that was needed..

Also do I remember, your personable smirk when I wore your red jacket and your jeans and that baseball cap, and pulling off my hair band outta pony..

I remember showing up suddenly when you were shirtless, and we staring at each other blushed, and others giving smirky chuckles..so do I remember then we giving them the grins of smirk and their perplexed faces when you intently walked to me, making me a bit fidget, and then a whim grabbing my wrist and gazing with zeal in your eyes..Less did I felt their shocked faces looking at us, more did I felt was the closeness in our positions. Less was my embarrassment, yet more urge to wrap you around. Less did I had the strength to do so, more did I weakened..

I remember the memorable week of February, the beautiful breezes, the common air around, the cute outfits, the sweet smiles and all, but most of all, I picture you in black tuxedo with a red tie and bouquet of red roses, your new scent, the beautiful surprise. I remember you taking me with my eyes carefully wrapped by your gentle palms and I walked with heart plummeting in ecstasy, I remember the beautiful baby blue gown I was wearing and the euphoria and the mementos that I still feel when you removed your hands from my eyes.. _Love you Tyson.._ and then when I saw with balloons of white and red arranged or written the three words for much I longed, I remember the cool breezes, the gentle green turf my sole never tread on and you standing on your knees with a thing that I first didn't get, then I remember gapping in amazement when the realization dawned upon me, the the beautiful ring that you were holding staring deep inside me...

I remember forwarding my hand and you pushing it in my perfect finger, I remember the "ALL WE KNOW" song you played on your ipod and we smiling at each other sweetly at each other and getting the quick intimate hug that I longed..

I remember us still dating, and you always bringing so many ice-creams that I could eat in a week whenever you showed up.. And..

At last, finally I remember, that I still love you, really love you..and I m gonna love you more..

 **Uhm, well, that the story, Done! Hope you enjoyed it and like you might have felt breezes around you when you read it..:D Hmm..Okay 'til next time, bye...And yeah review!**


End file.
